


Menstrual Jokes are Never Funny: Period

by past_memories



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor AU, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/past_memories/pseuds/past_memories
Summary: Love conquers all...but sometimes it takes a while to get there.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Menstrual Jokes are Never Funny: Period

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I changed this so it was a one-shot. I think from here on out I'll just post all the one-shots as their own story because it'll be easier for the readers. If you have a prompt though please feel free to comment it down below. This is both a way for me to work through my emotions about the last movie and a way for me to practice writing again. Thanks so much! :)

Dr. Ben Solo was not looking forward to his shift in the ER that late winter’s night. It didn’t help that he had gotten an earful from his mother earlier in the day about how he never called and needed to show up to more family functions. In the end, he told his mother he needed to get to work and quickly hung up, sure that this was not the end of the conversation. The only good thing about this whole situation, Ben reminded himself, was that he worked in a small town and there was often nothing very exciting in the ER. Ben was picking lint off of his green scrubs when the head nurse broke him out of his ruminations.

“Sherriff just called. Apparently, he’s got a group of four adults that were sledding in the park and one of them crashed into a tree. He’s bringing them here now.” Maz said, pulling out four clipboards to start the patient records.

Maz Kanata had been working at St. Luke’s United Hospital for as long as anyone in the town could remember. Ben had even gotten his broken arm set by her when he was ten and had taken a tumble off his bike. She was one of the most trusted and loved members of the community and helped keep the small, partially rundown hospital in tiptop shape.

“As far as we know, the other three are just intoxicated, but we’ll bring them in and take a look.” Maz continued. “Nothing is going on anyway so we’ll just give them some liquids and wait for them to sober up.”

“I’ll take the head injury then. Do we know the extent of the wound?”

“ ’Fraid not. She’s conscious but it’s hard to tell if she’s acting the way she is because of the head injury or because of the alcohol.”

“The alcohol?” Ben asked, right as the doors to the waiting room opened and the Sherriff began to enter.

“Oh, didn’t I tell you?” Maz said with a devilish smile, “They were drunk sledding.”

*******

Rey was certain of one thing as she held the dirty cloth against her bleeding head: sledding had been a very bad idea. Sure, she hadn’t seen Poe and Finn for a while, since she had entered grad school in fact, but that didn’t make Poe’s idea to get absolutely sloshed and then go sledding in the dark a good idea. Poe had always been a hothead, she knew that, but it didn’t make up for the fact that the cloth was getting pretty damp with what she realized in a sobering moment was her blood. To be fair, it was not entirely Poe’s fault that she had taken off in the sled without looking at her projected path before pushing off. It’s just that Rose and Finn had been flirting, as she knew they would, and then Poe had started asking her about how her life was going and she just didn’t have the energy to explain that she had ruined another relationship with her fear of commitment, especially since her ex-boyfriend was someone Poe had introduced her to. So she did what she did best and deflected the shit out of that conversation, taking the sled and practically running down the hill. Unfortunately, the tree and the rock on the ground next to it had other ideas of how her night should go.

“How are you doing?” Rose whispered, trying to put more pressure on the cloth to help stop the bleeding as Poe and the Sherriff went to the front desk of the ER to check in. Though Rose’s cheeks were flushed from the alcohol Rey knew that Rose was probably the soberest out of all of them, including Rey herself. Rose had a way of holding her alcohol remarkably well for someone her size.

“As well as to be expected,” Rey replied. Finn, who was beside her, wiped his tears on his shirt sleeve.

“Rey I’m sorry,” he hiccupped “this is all my fault I should have been looking out for everyone more closely.”

Rey had forgotten how much of an emotional drunk Finn could be and watched out of the corner of her eye as Rose gently laid Finn’s head on her shoulder.

“Finn, it’s not-”

Rey was interrupted by the sound of her name.

“Rey Kenobi?” a deep voice rumbled.

“Over here!” Rey raised the hand that wasn’t holding the cloth and waved it around like a deranged child. She heard footsteps as the speaker came closer and she had to tilt her head to take him all in. Though she was sitting, Rey could tell that this man would tower over her standing up. She took in his very toned physic and the size of his biceps, almost positive in her sobering mind that everyone and the man were aware she was ogling. But what really got her was the smooth black curls and amber eyes that greeted her when she got to his face. He wasn’t conventionally handsome, she knew, but she had never really given a shit about beauty standards anyway. His lips were red and plush and ripe for the kissing, Rey thought as her eyes flicked over the rest of his face.

“Your moles could be a constellation,” Rey whispered before flushing that she had said that aloud.

The man cleared his throat before bending down a little to talk to her.

“I’m Dr. Ben Solo and I’ll be checking out that gash on your head. So, if you’re able, could you please follow me back to an exam room?”

Rey nodded numbly, slowly lifting herself to her feet. She followed closely behind Ben, sure that the jelly feeling in her knees had little to do with her head injury.

*******

The room was small and bland, but Rey supposed that hospital rooms weren’t built to be exciting. She gingerly got onto the exam table, unsure what she should do with the bloody cloth still in her hand. She heard the tell-tale sound of latex gloves being snapped on before Ben came over and gently took the cloth out of her hand and placed it in the biohazard bin.

“Can you tell me how you got the injury?” Ben asked, his back to Rey as he collected cleaning swabs and hydrogen peroxide from the cabinet. Ben was sure that the heat must be on too high because the exam room felt awfully stuffy.

“I was sledding, hit a tree and then my head hit a rock,” Rey said.

“Do you remember the last time you had your tetanus shot?” Ben asked, placing all of his materials next to where Rey was sitting. He told himself he was staring into her eyes because he was checking her pupil size but he couldn’t help noticing how pretty they were.

“Nope sorry.”

“Okay. I’m going to clean this wound and then stitch it up. After that, I’ll check for signs of a concussion and probably ask a nurse to bring a tetanus shot, just to be on the safe side since you cut your head on a rock.”

“Okay.”

“Rey why don’t you tell me a little bit about yourself while I clean you up,” Ben said as he navigated the rolling stool so he was positioned between her legs.

“Do I have to?”

“It’ll help me rate your level of lucidity and decide if you’re drunk or concussed,” Ben replied. “Also, it would help get your mind off of the pain.”

“Um…I’m twenty-five. My favorite color is yellow and my favorite flowers are daisies…is that enough?”

Ben chuckled, discarding one swab and picking up another. “Please tell me more.”

“I studied engineering in college and I’m currently in grad school with my friend Rose.”

“What are you in grad school for?”

“Mechanical engineering, actually.”

“Wow, you’re a smarty pants!”

Rey laughed and watched Ben cross the room to throw the dirty swabs away. She made sure to give a good peek at his ass before he returned to the stool with a needle and thread.

“Do you mind if I stitch you up? I would numb you, but we’d have to wait too long for the anesthetic to activate.”

“Don’t worry, I can take the sting,” Rey replied.

Ever so gently Ben pressed the sides of the cut together so that it was touching. Rey hissed slightly as the needle first went through.

“I know, I’m sorry” Ben whispered gently. Rey blushed at the dulcet tone of his voice, feeling both comforted and a little turned on if she was honest. She sat in silence, just staring at his face and watched him as he continued to tie sutures. She noticed that his nose crinkled up when he was concentrating in what would have been an almost stormy look if she hadn’t found him so endearing. When he finished, Ben gently put the needle down making sure to keep his hand on it so as not to lose it.

“All better?” Ben asked, his eyes flickering between her wound to her eyes and back.

“Yes,” Rey exhaled, unconsciously leaning forward until she was practically touching his face. Somewhere in her brain, she knew that she must be invading his personal space but she couldn’t find a good enough reason to care. Especially when he didn’t seem to mind. So instead of moving, which would have been polite and what was expected of them, they both sat there taking each other in. Rey could feel the tension in the air as she glanced down at Ben’s lips and then back up to his eyes. ‘His lips are made for kissing’ she thought ‘and I am the woman to do it’. She looked again at his lips, making sure to digest every detail she could. When her eyes went back to his she watched as the blush slowly crept up his cheeks, proving that his thoughts had been similar to her own.

“Your ears go red when you blush,” she whispered, not wanting to break whatever spell they were under. “Did you know that?”

Ben pulled away like he had been burnt. He turned his back on her quickly and began to dispose of the medical supplies that had been used to help Rey.

“You’re free to go. If you start to get a bad headache, call your primary care doctor. It could be a sign of a concussion, but I didn’t see any symptoms of one.” Ben refused to turn around and look at her. He couldn’t hear movement immediately, but after what felt like hours he heard the tell-tale sign of feet hitting the ground. There was shuffling and then the sound of a door. And then she was gone.

*******

“Rose I felt something while I was there, I swear!” The night had passed and while the whole group had sobered up and thankfully there was no sign in Rey of a concussion, Rey couldn’t forget Ben Solo. “Like we had a moment!”

“I know honey,” Rose replied, taking a huge bite of her waffle. Finn and Poe were still in their respective rooms, but Poe had surfaced an hour ago to grab some coffee. “But right now, I need you to lower your volume.”

“How is she not hungover?” Finn whispered as he shuffled into the kitchen. He pulled his comforter so it was more tightly wound around his body. “I think I died at some point last night.”

“I’m in love with my ER doctor and having an existential crisis about it, you asshole!” Rey smacked Finn as he walked past to get some coffee. “But I have no way to get into contact with him.”

“I recognized the head nurse,” Finn said as he poured his coffee.

“You what?!?!”

“Yeah, Maz the nurse at the ER. She goes to the same church as I do. We had a nice time chatting while you were in there getting checked out…in fact she’s usually there on Saturdays counting the money.”

“We need to go right now!” Rey yelled, running to the front door and grabbing her keys. She slammed the door and Poe poked his head out of his room. There was silence for a few seconds then Rey came right back through the door.

“I don’t know where I’m going…and I need to put my shoes on.”

Finn sighed before chugging his coffee and going towards his room to put his shoes on.

Ten minutes later they were all piled into Rey’s old Chevy Impala as it ground its way down the road.

“I can’t believe I’m out of the house before noon,” Poe grumbled as he laid his head back willing his nausea to go away. “I’m telling you guys now if I say pineapple we need to stop because I’m going to hurl.”

“How can you even see?” Rose asked Finn as he pointed out the street for Rey to turn on. Finn was still dressed in his pajamas and was wearing two different socks. He also had a large pair of sunglasses on. “You look like Ray Charles.”

“Shut up!” Finn laughed turning back towards Rose.

“I’m just saying.” Finn laughed and was about to say something when he was rudely interrupted by Rey’s insistent tapping.

“Is this it?” Rey slowed as they came into a church parking lot. The building was of medium and was constructed of red brick. There was a white porch connected to the front of the building and Rey could make out some of the stain glass windows along the side as she pulled into a parking spot. Out front, there was a sign that read ‘Bethel Baptist Church’. “Is this where we can find Maz?”

“Yeah, the side door should be open.”

Rey didn’t wait for anyone to get out of the car, doing her best not to run through the side door in anticipation. She ended up doing more of a weird trot thing, but she was too focused on finding Maz to notice. She meant to carefully open the door but the resounding bang told her that this was not what she had accomplished. A group of old ladies sitting in the pews sorting through envelopes glared at Rey as she stood awkwardly in the door.

“Um…can you tell me if Maz Kanata is here and, if so, where she is?”

“She’s done the hall in the parish office honey.” One of them answered and Rey swiftly went the direction that the woman had pointed.

“Can you tell me about Ben Solo?” Rey said, rounding the corner into the room. A small woman with the thickest glasses Rey had ever seen turned towards her giving her such an odd look. She stood there staring at Rey before a wise look dawned on her face.

“You’re the sledding girl.” Maz gave a wry laugh “He spoke of you.”

“He what-he did what?!”

“Ben Solo. He talked about you after you left. Said you were cute but didn’t want to go any further because you were his patient.”

“Oh my God!” Rey rubbed a hand over her face “I didn’t even think of the position that would be putting him into! I shouldn’t have even opened my mouth! I’m so stupid!”

“Child, you left the hospital!” Maz said, moving closer to Rey till she was right next to her. “You are no longer the patient.”

*******

“Maz what are you doing here?” Ben asked, coming out to the nurse’s station. “I thought you had the day off.”

“You have some unfinished business.”

Before Ben could ask what she meant he heard some commotion near the front door. He turned to see Rey running in slowly followed by the same friends she had been with last night.

“Dr. Ben Solo, would you please go on a date with me?” She yelled across the waiting room feeling immense satisfaction when his face heated up. “Because I have a massive crush on you!”

“That is hardly professional,” Ben said under his breath, unsure of what he should do. He wanted to say yes, he really did, but he wasn’t willing to give up his respected position to do it.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, go kiss the girl,” Maz said giving him a gentle squeeze on the arm “Everyone can see that you want to.”

Ben slowly walked up to Rey, feeling more and more confident the closer he got to Rey’s smiling face.

“Well, what’s the diagnosis Doc?”

“Would it be weird if I said the love bug?” Ben smiled down, bending so he was closer to Rey’s level.

“Yeah,” Rey laughed as she rose up on her tiptoes to kiss him “it would be really weird.”


End file.
